


Show Me（中文翻译）

by Anne_TUK (anne926)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Werewolves, human!elsa, mom!anna, trans!Anna, werewolf!anna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne926/pseuds/Anne_TUK
Summary: 原作 Rhaeluna，译者 Anne狼人A X 人类E，两人无血缘关系，狼人Anna捡到年幼的Elsa并抚养长大，Elsa成年后意识到自己对Anna的情感不只是亲情而产生的故事。警告：体型差√ （无血缘关系）母女√ 车有√ 人兽√ futa√ 生子√ 小狼崽√请吃不下设定的尽快退散。中短篇，大概4章左右更完。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365940) by [Rhaeluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna). 



当Elsa向深处走去，这个夜晚就像最深爱的家人给予的拥抱一样温暖。萤火虫在夏日的空气中翩翩起舞，照亮了一条神幽小径在她面前伸展的轨迹。

她太熟悉这条路了。

在穿行于其中的年月里，她见证着枝丫长成参天大树，翠绿变成金黄又长出新芽。月光倒映在在宽阔的池塘上，那是Elsa小时候抓螯虾的乐园。即使在黑暗中，她也能听到塘边鸟类和鼠类活泼的轻声细语。

她把卡车停在三英里远的一处荒地。对于零星几个开夜车的过路人来说，它就像是一辆抛弃在杂草中的废车，长在了在人声像天上的星星一样遥远的地方。

Elsa大二的最后一周在一大堆考试和不眠之夜中结束了。

在任何party能够开始之前，在任何同学能够试图打探她神秘的私生活之前，Elsa匆匆离开了学校。她知道那些人只是想了解她，和她成为朋友，但尽管她也很想分享她大学之前的生活，Elsa保持了沉默。实际上她曾在大一新生周就假装生病，来避免被问到这方面的问题。

在那之后挑开私生活相关的话题变得容易多了，更不用提她一直在避免参与社交。但尽管她故意竖起的“社交障碍”，她仍然交到了几个朋友。

但比起社交，在这个历史悠久的大学里，Elsa更喜欢把时间消磨在古老的砖砌雕刻而成的门廊空间中（译者注：图书馆的高级修辞法），阅读，睡觉，和闺蜜分享红茶。

她不参加任何运动，也不参加任何俱乐部。她对于丢掉奖学金的危机感几乎像毛发稀疏的老太太担心战争有一天会爆发一样迫切，尽管她一直是一名全奖获得者。

她已经一年没有见到妈妈了，Elsa渴望着能够无所顾忌地谈天说地。她们两个拥有着一些秘密，一些不能与外界分享的秘密。

熟悉的森林气味，旧枝发出的声响，以及远处传来的狼嚎声让Elsa的内心因欣喜而膨胀。在附近的泉水中有一群青蛙在睡莲上唱歌。这是家的迹象，是母亲的迹象。

当Elsa第一次见到Anna of the New Frosts (新霜泽的安娜)，并被其所收养时，她不过是个瞒珊学步的幼儿。

Elsa原本坐在她亲生父母的车里，然后一些可怕的事件发生了——它太模糊了，Elsa甚至无法回想起任何细节——车非常突然地停下了，它撞在了一棵橡树上，她的父母软瘫地躺在他们的座位上。Elsa被安全带绑着，窝在座位上抽泣了一整夜。她腹部有一处深切伤，正在流血。

也许我就会这样结束这短暂的、还未真正开始的一生，年幼的Elsa胡乱地想着。

随着黎明开始照亮在东方的天空，她逐渐失去了知觉。

Elsa在一片黑暗中醒来。她躺在秋天的森林里的一窝树叶中，夜晚的阴影已经到来。

我昏迷了多久？Elsa想。

一个巨大的，毛茸茸的身影在她身旁缓缓跪下，轮廓在月光下散发着微光。

Elsa害怕地叫出了声，肾上腺素瞬间充满了全身，但她的身体无法动弹。她开始发抖，恐惧的泪水从她的双颊流下。那个身影却轻轻笑了，用毛茸茸的爪子把女孩的脸托了起来。

“嘿，小朋友，”这只野兽说，“你现在很安全。”

“我的爸爸妈妈在哪里？”Elsa小小声问。

那个身影稍稍移动了一下，它缓慢地转着圈抚摸着女孩的头顶。“等你休息好我就告诉你。你现在受伤了。”

“我受伤了吗？”Elsa猛地抬了一下肩膀，疼得皱起了眉。

“别动。再睡一会儿，我保证你一醒来我就告诉你发生了什么。”说着，野兽给Elsa唱起了一首摇篮曲。尽管还在害怕，她还是感到沉重的眼皮缓缓地落下了。

熟悉的景象打断了Elsa的回忆。走过茂密的灌木丛，眼前是一片开阔的草地。这就是森林的心脏了，笑容在她的唇角绽开。女孩小跑着穿过低矮的蕨类植物，向这片空地跑去。

我回家了。

在她的左边，她看到一座古老的木制城堡，那是Anna在她八岁生日时为她建的。在她的右边是一片练习场，少年时的她在那里学会了剑术和拳法。但由于长时间没人使用，这片地已经长满了杂草。在空地的后面，坐落着一栋庞大而破旧的维多利亚式建筑。

尽管这座三层楼房屋的窗户钉着木板，锈迹斑斑的水管不时会滴水，但这是Elsa童年的居所，她成长的地方。

在这个世界上，这座老房子就是她心之所向。

Elsa推开麦草走上门口的台阶，青蛙的歌声悄然消失了。距离上一次她们割草以来已经有好几年了。

登上台阶时，木板在她的脚下嘎吱作响。许多年前，Anna一次又一次试图说服Elsa走下它们时，木板也曾发出同样的声响。

“Elsa，拜托，”Anna用她突出的狼吻将6岁的女孩推向门外的田野。Anna幻化成了兽型用四肢行走着，她的体型甚至比Elsa的家用轿车更加庞大。“你的伤口已经愈合，你应该回归人类世界了。”

“不！”小Elsa在原地生气地跺着脚转过身，凝视着这只庞然大物。“你现在就是我妈妈！我不会回去的！”

Anna叹了口气，她的尾巴在身后伸得笔直。“拜托，我只是希望你能过上更好的生活。”

Elsa用短短的手臂使劲抱住Anna的头。“我不要！不要不要不要！我想和你一样！做一只狼！”

Anna叹了口气，幻变成稍微像人类的样子。她用强壮的爪子把女孩拉进怀里，她的脸贴着自己毛茸茸的肚子。“Elsa，做狼是很孤独的。”

Elsa依偎在Anna的胸前，双臂紧紧地抱着幻化者的腰，“爸爸妈妈不在了，我已经是一个人了。”她吸着鼻子，咬住下唇使劲隐藏自己的眼泪。“那就让我们一起孤独吧。”

时间在她们的拥抱中流逝，周围的一切似乎都不重要了。Elsa能感觉到她的心脏在胸膛中猛烈跳动。

她不想回家，她不想和她冷酷的姑姑和叔叔住在一起。尽管自从她们见面以来，Anna也只是照顾她恢复健康和与她一起玩些幼稚的游戏，但这已远远超出了她曾经拥有的一切。

“好吧，”Anna终于说，“但是假如你抱怨一次，我就算要用叼的也要把你扔回人类文明里去。”

小Elsa兴奋地尖叫，从Anna的怀抱中跳下。“嗷呜！”她昂起头向天空呼啸。安娜笑着哼了一声，跳进草垫里去挠她的新女儿痒痒。

“狼不是那样叫的！”

“啊哈哈哈！好痒！妈妈！”

这不是Anna第一次尝试把她从荒野中赶走了，但Elsa从未改变过主意。随着岁月的流逝，Anna逐渐把它变成了会让Elsa笑出声的一句话，好像这句话本该是一个玩笑。

棕狼教小Elsa如何跟踪，如何狩猎，如何判断风向和记住地标。在夏日里，她会骑在Anna的背上去往小镇的公园，和其他人类孩子一起玩耍，向大人们提问一些奇怪的、人类文明中司空见惯的事物。Anna会完全转变成人形，她穿着一条柔软的绿色连衣裙，鼓励Elsa和当地的孩子们一起踢足球或者询问学校里会发生的事情。

她们会去图书馆。Anna会给Elsa读各种各样的故事，关于公主或科学家，冒险家或学者。她从没有要求过Anna去扮演书中角色的声音，但Anna喜欢为她这样做。对于小Elsa来说，每一页都是一个新的世界。

当她越来越靠近自己家的前门，Elsa无意识地用手指揉搓着她白金色的发辫尾端。她做了一个深呼吸，但她的内心深处知道，这远远不是一次普通的母女相见。自从她走出树林，踩上草垫起，焦虑就在她的胃部翻腾。

她爱Anna，她爱她胜过一切。

但有一件事安娜从来没有教过她。

上了大学她就立刻发现自己在某个方面一无所知。在意识到之后，Elsa开始在网上搜索这方面的知识，观看一些教学视频，甚至还试着与她的闺蜜们进行一些身体上的探索，但她始终无法理解和感受到性的美妙之处。那感觉总是不对。

“其实不理解这些东西也没关系，”某个早晨Rapunzel在上课前告诉她，“不要急着去寻找它，当你遇到一个你想要共度初次美好时光的人时，自然就知道了。”

Elsa开始在日记里记录下她对这些东西的想法和困惑。很快，在她填满了一整本日记之前，Elsa已经得出了一个让她感到非常不幸的结论。

恐惧的尖牙扼住了她的喉咙。Elsa只想与一个人分享那些东西，但这个世界不允许她与ta分享。

她敲响了木门，Elsa听见门内的脚步声由四肢逐渐转变为稳定的人类步伐。门锁开了，Anna高大而有力的身躯出现在门口，Elsa的喉咙滚动了一下。

Anna的样貌介于狼和人类之间，她用双足站立，但她的全身都覆盖着红棕色的动物皮毛。她的狼吻还很短，闪烁的绿色瞳孔里是如同她们见面那天一般温暖的光亮。Elsa意识到Anna现在是浑身赤裸着的。有了皮毛的遮掩，衣物变得无关紧要。

“妈妈，”她说，笑容在她的唇边绽开。她的心漏跳了一拍。

Anna轻轻笑着，为女儿张开双臂。“欢迎回家，我的宝贝女孩。”

Elsa努力抵抗着脸红的感觉，投进Anna的怀抱中。一双强壮有力的手臂紧紧地把她抱在温暖的皮毛里。Anna的身型很高，以至于Elsa的头顶甚至没有达到她的锁骨。

这头棕狼闻起来有树汁和玫瑰的味道，Elsa无法抵抗地深吸她的气味。一阵颤抖顺着背部的弧线向上窜去。

“我好想你，妈妈，”她抵着Anna温暖的身躯。

Anna的手指安抚意味地穿过Elsa的额发。“我也很想你。进来吧，晚饭已经做好了。”

“这听起来真棒。”


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻了这么多还是没翻到车车，我真的不是故意卡车！  
> 这一章只是一些擦边球我已经揪掉好多头发了。  
> Believe me, I'm trying! 
> 
> （可以预计明天翻车会翻车了  
> （谐音梗扣钱吗

夜晚还很长，当Elsa看到盘子上的肉排时，好像所有的能量全都回到了她身上。

她迫不及待地跳上椅子，用刀叉割下一块肉放进嘴里，鲜嫩的肉块混合着调味料和黑胡椒的味道在舌尖融化。她轻轻呻吟，向后仰靠在柔软蓬松的沙发上。客厅的沙发正对着大片澄澈的窗户玻璃，透过它们，Elsa能看到房屋前的整片草地都浸在银白色的月光里。

“看来我这个老太婆的手艺还在，”Anna打趣着说。

她的餐具还摆在桌上，Anna没有用刀叉。她灵活而优雅地将食物在爪尖和牙齿之间传递。

她们并排坐着，靠的如此之近，以至于每个动作都会让她们的肩膀相擦。

Elsa眨了眨眼睛，目光装作不在意地划过Anna双腿之间的地方。

“拜托，好像你真的会忘记（如何做饭）一样。”（注1）

Elsa笑着摇了摇头，视线已然专注于盘子里的肉块。她发誓她从眼角的余光都能看到Anna向她傻笑。

“那倒是，我确实喜欢给你做饭。”

Elsa皱起眉头。“我本想酸你一下，你却把这句话变得甜了起来！”

“我总是很甜蜜。”

“你当然是。”Elsa斜了她一眼。

“我本来就很甜！”棕狼用鼻子呼着气，大口地咬了一块肉排，柔滑的肉质让她轻轻颤抖。

“啊-哦，”Elsa开始另一个话题，“说起甜甜的东西，家里有巧克力冰淇淋吗？你知道的，我最喜欢的那种。”无论她试了多少家店铺，在学校周围似乎永远找不到她喜欢的巧克力味道。

“有啊！”Elsa看着Anna将空盘子举在面前，用她厚重、粗糙的舌头舔过表面的汤汁。那一瞬间Elsa有些喘不过气来。

“在你到家之前，我专门去买了些回来。”

“谢-呃-谢啦，妈妈。”她几乎忘记了如何说话。

“为了你，我愿意做任何事情。”

Elsa希望这夜晚足够黑，这样Anna就看不到她脸颊上的泛红。

她在竭尽全力掩饰自己内心的冲动，但每一次尝试都似乎以失败告终。

她藏不了多久了，Anna太过聪明，迟早会看穿她的。

“嗯。”

Elsa大快朵颐地把她的那份食物吃了个精光，她看着光盘突然觉得有些沮丧。

一定要每天都让Anna做饭，她这样想，在回学校之前就放任自己享用Anna牌独家美食吧。

女孩满足地叹了口气，依偎着Anna陷在柔软的沙发里，看着窗外午夜微风中摇曳的草丛发呆。

棕狼发出一声哼鸣，用胳膊环绕过Elsa的肩头。当身体被Anna拉进温暖的毛皮中，她轻呼了一声，那种舒适感几乎令人迷醉。

正常的母女相处都是这样的，她安慰自己。

“所以，既然饭也吃饱了，该告诉我在大学都发生什么了吧？”

“你-呃-你想知道什么？”Anna的气味包裹着Elsa，浓烈又好闻，她甚至无法回想起刚刚吃完的晚餐是什么味道的。

“那当然是所有的事情。”

Elsa笑了。“你知道，只要你买一台电脑，我就可以定期告诉你大学里发生的事情。或者去邮局给这座房子注册一个通邮地址，我也可以给你寄信。”

“我的宝贝女儿，我连那部你给我的翻盖手机都没怎么学会用呢。”Anna随意地把右腿搭在左腿上。

“但你却知道怎么用感冒了的鼻子在深夜里追踪美洲狮。”

Anna大笑着，玩笑地用身体撞了下Elsa的身侧。“嘿！对长辈要礼貌！我只是年纪大了些而已，在我小的时候移动电话和你的前臂一样长！”

Elsa不甘示弱地用身体撞回去，然后把自己的体重都压在Anna的身上。

“我跟你说过，”她的头靠在Anna胸前。“我最后决定选择读政治学专业。我在学期的最后一天和辅导员谈了这个。她很开心我选了政治，因为这也是她的学院。我希望明年夏天找到一份实习。”

“哦，你觉得你会在城市里找到一份工作？”

Elsa皱起眉头，“我希望是。”

她还不想考虑这些事。工作，收入，劳动力。这使她的头发打结、焦虑反胃。

她甚至没有社会保障卡，她编造的漫长而详尽的谎言和虚假的身份证件在未来的某一天一定会被戳穿的。她这样想。

“我相信你，你一定能做到你想做的。”Anna俯身舔过Elsa的前额，就像狗妈妈舔小狗崽那样。“很抱歉我在这方面帮不了你。”

“没关系，”Elsa把鼻子埋在Anna的皮毛里磨蹭，有一会儿她忘记了自己的脑袋正靠着棕狼的胸部，“你已经为我做了很多了。”她只觉得那块皮毛很软，沉在Anna的怀里就像沉入温暖的水里一样。

棕狼笑了。“现在，如果我能学会用这该死的手机！”

“慢慢来嘛。”

“你也应该听听你自己的建议。”

“嘘，别说话了。”

宁静慢慢笼罩了过来，Elsa闭上了眼睛。

她听着自己混乱的的心跳，努力深呼吸来试图抚平它不规则的搏动。猫头鹰在树林的疾风中呼唤同伴，Anna哼着些她儿时熟悉的曲调。

Elsa知道自己得说点什么，她的伪装撑不了多久了。她一旦说谎，Anna立刻就会知道。

“你有没有交到新朋友？”

“有，”Elsa说，“有几个。都是喜欢安静的人。”

“内向的人。”

Elsa笑出声，算是承认了。

“Rapunzel最近怎么样了？”

“她挺好的。订婚了。”Elsa轻咳了一下，Anna大笑起来。

“你这算是什么回答！还没找到一个能和你长久交往的漂亮女孩吗？我可是对你寄予了很高的期望呢。”

Elsa突然被空气呛住。“妈妈！”她差点跳了起来。

“怎么？我是真的这样想的。”她的眼神中充满了打趣的神色。“如果你的生活中出现了那个特别的人，我会想要见见她！你年轻而且可受孕——”（注2）

“可受孕？！”Elsa用手捂住了脸，胸腔里像有一百只鼓在敲。

“好吧，对不起，”Anna重重呼了口气，“只是自从我们坐下来吃晚饭以来，你闻起来就像情欲的味道。”Elsa倒抽了一口气。“我以为你在想大学里的女朋友。”

Elsa从沙发上跳起来，动作大得几乎站不住。她感觉自己的理智在大脑里做了个侧手翻，然后摔在了地上。“你说什么？你能闻-闻到？”天哪，Anna已经知道多久了？

Anna皱起眉头。“你没必要对此感到羞耻，有性生活其实很正常，尤其是在你这个年纪。”

“我的天啊！”Elsa的肩膀因为激烈的情绪而颤抖。“没有，没有那个特别的人。但是，天啊！这也太奇怪了！”是的，她是无法控制地被Anna所吸引，但她从没想过Anna会先提起这个话题。Elsa思绪混乱，无法思考，她的耳膜嗡嗡作响。

Anna撇了下嘴，狼耳向后贴在两侧。“抱歉。只是，你的味道很重。你的欲望真的很强烈，你想和我谈谈它吗？”

Elsa感觉自己的头上在冒烟，她的脸颊通红。“哦， ** _现在_** 你要跟我谈性教育了！真谢谢你！”

Anna皱起眉头，声音重了些，“嘿，Elsa。”

她缓慢地用双膝跪坐在地上，充斥着胸腔的愤怒和羞怯逃走了，Elsa把脸埋在沙发的靠垫里。她觉得自己血液滚烫，双腿软得像泥。

快想想该说什么，你这个笨蛋，不要陷在恐慌里。她是抚养你长大的人，你的Anna。

一只温暖的手抚摸上她的头顶。Elsa条件反射地缩了下脖子。

“抱歉，”Anna说，“我可能说得太直白了。”

Elsa强迫自己笑了两声，又深吸了几口气。她从未感到时间这么漫长过，肾上腺素缓慢地像潮水一样消退。当她终于平静下来时，她的理智终于滚了回来。

她刚刚经历了一生中最尴尬的时刻，但也许这并不完全是件坏事？

确实，Anna拥有恶魔般灵敏的鼻子，这很尴尬。但封存着这个话题的坚冰被敲碎了，最艰难的部分已经完成了。Anna对于性这个方面的接受度似乎比Elsa期望的要高出许多。是因为她是一只狼吗？

Elsa叹了口气，把头靠在软垫上。她说：“这真的很奇怪，你能闻到欲望的味道。”

Anna点点头。“是的。狼族都可以。但我现在开始怀疑将你的性教育全都交给人类书籍这件事是不是我的错误决定。”

“那你当时为什么这样决定？”

Anna叹了口气。“我怕我会误导你，会让你更难融入人类世界。毕竟在这方面我只知道狼的方式。”她抚摸着Elsa在自己面前绞成一团的手。

Elsa想了想，这个理由其实很合理。“我能理解。”

“嗯，抱歉。你要继续谈论这个吗？”

Elsa的身体缩了缩。“好吧，既然我们已经开始这个地狱般糟糕的话题了，是的。我可以和你谈谈吗？”

“当然，我的宝贝女儿。无论你想要谈什么。（注3）”

Elsa紧张地咽下一口口水。Anna一直说这样暧昧的话，她怎么可能还能站得起来啊？

亲昵的称呼像火苗一样让她的下腹部燃烧。“但是我想要在地板上坐一会儿，可以吗？”

“当然。”

Anna的手指顺着Elsa头部的轮廓滑下，她感到两腿之间变得更湿了。Anna哼了一声表示她有闻到。她的嗅觉到底有多敏感？

“对不起，我刚刚说的话太冲动了。”Elsa开始说。

“没关系的。不过我发现，当我触碰你的时候，你的味道就会变得更浓烈，你想要我停下来吗？”

Elsa轻轻皱了下眉。“是的，呃…这个是…嗯…”

再次深吸一口气，Elsa将指节敲在了地板上，“这就是我们需要谈谈的原因。”

Anna把手从Elsa头上移开。

“好的。我就在这里听着。但在那之前我想让你知道，我全心全意地爱你。你说的任何事情在我这里都不会是错的。”

Elsa忍不住唇边泛起的微笑。“我也爱你，”她说。

Elsa说话时一直将额头靠在沙发的边缘。“关于之前，我真的很抱歉，我只是……从小你就没有和我真正谈论过性这方面的东西。然后当我上大学时，它就像是到处，呃，我是说，无处不在。”

Elsa皱了皱眉，于是Anna把她的手拿起放在了自己的手掌里。

“我不喜欢这种一无所知的感觉，所以我试图把它弄清楚，但是——”

“你去学校外面鬼混了吗？”Anna的声音里有深重的担忧。

Elsa叹了口气。“是的。但我不喜欢。一点都不。我不理解为什么他们都喜欢那样。”

“嗯。”

“Rapunzel建议我应该和感觉对的人一起尝试，而不是为了尝试而随意找一个人。”Elsa紧闭上眼睛，再次将拳头敲在地板上。“但-但是当我去想那会是谁的时候，我-我…”

说出这句话，就再也没有回头路可走了。

“我唯一想到的人是你，妈妈。”

Elsa屏住呼吸，时间仿佛顺着地板爬行般缓慢。外面刮起了风，她的呼吸变得细碎。她清晰地感觉到自己的内裤变得更湿了。

“好吧，”她听见Anna说，然后她开始沿着鬓角轻挠Elsa的头。

“好吧？”Elsa猛得抬起头，撞上Anna的视线。

棕狼的目光温暖，完全没有Elsa以为会看到的轻蔑。“你说什么？好吧？”你不应该斥责我吗？

Anna偷笑，把手搭在Elsa的肩膀。“你想要我告诉你性爱的感觉是什么样的，对吗？我非常愿意。”

“真的吗？”Elsa无法掩饰声音里的兴奋，大腿在她的身躯下颤抖。“我是说，这不是很…呃…混乱吗？你不生气吗？”

棕狼笑得露出牙齿，她斜着眼看Elsa，眼神里有点淘气的邪恶。“亲爱的，我是一只野狼，家人之间产生热情的欲望并不奇怪。你是我的幼崽，我爱你。我愿意为你呈现这个世界上你想要的任何东西。”

译者注：

1原文为Please, as if you’d ever let yourself lose it. 这句话有「好像你真的会忘记（如何做饭）一样」和「好像你曾让自己失控（变成野兽）一样」的双关意味。

2原文为fertile，词义包括：能够生育、有繁殖能力、能生很多。一般用于形容雌性动物（包括人）处在性成熟期的状态。

3原文为Whatever you need. 在这里有「任何你想谈的都可以和我说」以及「任何你想要的（性爱）我都会给你」的双关意味。


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章纯🚗 用语粗暴❗️人兽人兽人兽警告❗️建议不要在公共场合阅读❗️
> 
> （我都警告到这个地步了，所以如果看不下去请自行离开谢谢！

Elsa感到眼泪瞬间溢满眼眶。她抬手擦了擦，又吸了下鼻子，然后把双手抱在胸前。

“但-但是，如果在这世界上除了你，我永远不想和任何别的人做这件事……那怎么办？”

这个问题才是她害怕的根源。恐惧像一个不停涌出的泉眼，让Elsa一直以来不敢清晰地表达这份感情。

爱和性在人类世界里往往相互交缠在一起。Elsa曾在她的朋友中亲眼见到过它发生，也在她从小喜爱的文学书籍里读到过这样的爱情。

她在成长中逐渐走进人类文明，而这个文明让她意识到，追求她想要的那份爱是一种原罪，尽管她的心固执地只为那个人而跳动。

曾经她常常会想象自己未来的幸福生活：她会去往世界上的各个角落，但在每段旅程的结尾，她都会回到那头她一直称呼为妈妈的棕狼身边。也许她对Anna的爱早已远远超出了亲情的边界，但在那些青春期转瞬即逝的夏天里，她从未真正思考过这份感情的意义（译者注，根据作者的设定，Elsa自从初中起就住在寄宿学校，只有暑假能够回家和Anna相处）。

Anna轻笑着将Elsa从地板上抱了起来，然后双手举着她放进自己怀里。女孩惊呼了一声，不得不分开双腿跨坐在她的大腿上。Elsa抓住棕狼的皮毛稳住自己的身体。

“我的宝贝女儿，如果你永远只想和我做这件事，那对我来说也完全没有问题。” Anna的大手轻抱着她的背后，Elsa屏住了呼吸。

“但这个问题我们可以放到明天。你想要我来告诉你美好的性爱是什么样的，是吗，小可爱？”

Elsa的呼吸变得灼热起来，“是的。”她的理智逐渐飘远。

“你想要我 ** _现在_** 就告诉你吗？” Anna的话语像酒精一样令她迷醉。

Elsa在棕狼的怀里不安分地扭了扭身体，她感到有什么东西硬了起来，抵在了她的臀部。

“是-是的，妈妈。”

Anna微笑起来。她的狼吻逐渐变长，皮毛变得更加厚实，尖利的狼牙长了出来，头骨幻化成了更像狼的流线型。

“那我们现在就开始吧，” Anna的声音低沉而沙哑，“如果你不喜欢哪些东西，告诉我，我们随时可以停下来。好吗？”

“好-好的。”

Anna用狼爪紧紧箍住Elsa的臀肉，Elsa难耐地在她手上扭动身体。她看见Anna手臂上的毛发在月光下泛着绒绒的银光。

Anna向前倾向自己，她厚重、湿润的舌头擦过Elsa的脸颊，女孩不知所措地在欲望下发抖。

她感觉到自己双腿之间的润泽在燃烧，它期望被什么侵入，它想要被一些它从未感受过的、来自另一个世界里的东西打开。

她们真的要做爱了。Elsa这样想。

她幻想这一天的来临已经太久，以至于这种感觉近乎梦境。

Elsa用颤抖的手指抚摸Anna的狼吻，在她的鼻子和嘴唇上洒下轻吻。Anna的喉咙中滚过一声低吼，背部反弓着贴近了Elsa。当Elsa找到她的舌头并开始热情地亲吻它时，Anna无法克制地呻吟出声。

女孩并不知道应该如何亲吻一只狼。

但该死的，好像这个理由能阻止她用自己的所有去尝试。

Elsa感到尴尬，非常的尴尬，但同时她又感觉很好。

“你做得很棒，我的宝贝女儿，” Anna说。她的气味浓烈得让Elsa感觉到自己在燃烧。

女孩羞怯地在棕狼怀里轻吟，她不自觉地用大腿去磨蹭那根竖立着的粗物。它生机勃勃地跳动着，烫得像浸在沸水中的铁，惊人的长度压在Elsa的腿心。

在她成长的过程中，她也曾经在不经意间见到过母亲的性器，但从来没有一次与它如此亲密地接触，也从未见过它这样充满热情的样子。

Anna轻声哼鸣，手从Elsa的背上移走。她将女孩的衣服提起从头上脱下，露出了她柔软的肚子。棕狼小心地用爪子解开搭扣，让Elsa的内衣落在她身后的地板上。Elsa暗暗希望Anna没有把它撕坏。

Anna俯身舔过Elsa的胸前，柔软的触感让她满足地发出咕噜声。

她吻过女孩双乳之间的沟谷，然后小心地把红蕾放在她宽厚的嘴唇之间吸吮。

Elsa无法控制地挺身，她迫不及待地想要更多摩擦的快感。

这是真的，她这样想。这是真的，这是真的。她的皮肤上像有电流划过。

“你真美，勾得我想亵渎你，我的宝贝女孩。”Anna说。Elsa感到自己大脑里的思绪像风暴一样混乱。

“我-我想要，”她小声地说，“求你，妈妈。你可以粗暴一点。”

Elsa想要彻底地被拥有，想要被标记为自己母亲的领地，想要被扔进欢愉的海洋。她不想要她小心翼翼地对待自己。

Anna抚摸她的感觉和她以前的经历完全不同——Anna展现出自信，而他们过于犹豫；Anna用言语和行动礼貌地询问她的感受，而他们忘记征求她的同意。

Elsa用手指轻绞着Anna身前的绒毛，把脸贴在母亲的一侧乳峰上，从Anna怀里抬起头去看她。

“是吗？” Anna愉快地轻笑，“我当然也可以粗暴。”

Anna突然用一只手举起她，把她抱在空中，Elsa吓了一跳。

她刚在沙发上站直，棕狼就咬住她的裤子边缘，连着内裤顺着身体脱下。

Elsa的目光停留在她双腿之间的性器，长而光滑的茎身，底部还有个球状的膨起。她紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了自己汗液中的盐味。

“我想向前弯下你的腰，任我来做，可以吗？”

Elsa在Anna的手中使劲扭动着，试图摩擦大腿以获得快感。“别问了，直接做吧，妈妈！”

“嗯哼，蛮横的小东西。”

Anna用适当的力量将Elsa推倒在沙发的扶手上，将她的圆臀抬起。她低声咆哮着，双手抓住Elsa的膝盖，把她的大腿向两边分开。当Anna用她厚重的舌头舔过她灼热的蜜处时，Elsa啜泣出声，她的淫液被舔得满腿都是。

“你尝起来真棒，我的宝贝女孩。如果我知道你一直以来想要的是这些，我早就会把你压在身下。”

这样的话语让Elsa近乎痉挛地着向后挺起翘臀，抵在Anna的吻部。Anna偷笑着，更加用力地将舌肉推向蜜穴，舌尖推进内部探动。

“我想要你，妈妈！” Elsa几乎想要尖叫，她的蜜穴渴望着被什么东西打开，被从内而外地抚慰。

汗珠从她的眉间、从她脊柱间的沟谷滴下。她的头发一团糟，但她已经分不出精力去关心她看起来有多糟糕了。

“这就给你，任何你想要的都可以，我的甜心。”

Anna用手环住她的纤腰，尖锐的爪子微微嵌进Elsa细嫩的皮肤。棕狼的手很大，以至于握着Elsa的腰时，她的指尖仍能相碰。

Elsa感到腰窝有什么沉重、肿胀的东西蹭上来，湿热的液体滴落在她的脊椎并向下流淌。

Elsa以一个尴尬的姿势趴在沙发扶手上，上半身完全被向前折去，手掌撑在地板上。她不自觉地扭动着她的蜜臀，然后突然地意识到自己正在用身体请求她的母亲进入自己。原本不知道逃到哪里去了的羞耻心突然在她脑内炸开。她试图说些什么，但她的声音像喝了酒一样含混不清。

她并没有等很久。“哦，小甜心，我可爱的Elsa，” Anna俯身，低声软语呼在女儿的耳旁，“我想让你给我怀上一群小狼崽。”

女孩心里的小人儿兴奋地偷偷唱起了歌。

当Anna的性器一寸寸推进她热烫的甬道时，Elsa无法克制地尖声哭叫。

软肉包裹着硬物，吸吮着想要它进得更深。她的臀间已经被自己的体液湿透了。Anna咆哮着，把自己的性器向小穴深处顶进。过于刺激的快感让她甚至撕开了一小块沙发的面料。

Elsa的内壁肿胀起来，她的身体不受控制地吮吻着侵入她体内的烫物。“哈-啊，啊！”

Anna挺身将粗长的茎身整根埋入她的体内，只留下底部的结。

Elsa感觉到自己的花穴被撑开，那根性器越顶越深。女孩受不了地弯曲手指去抓沙发下的地板，想要逃离这令人疯狂的愉悦。但她被沙发的扶手和母亲的手臂禁锢着，只能在这不加修饰的、最原始的快感中沉浮。她身体里的每条神经都在歌唱。

Anna把自己从柔软的小穴里抽出来，然后下一次顶撞得更深。

Elsa的身体颤抖着，她无法控制自己身体的摇晃，一次次被用力地撞在柔软的扶手上。

Anna性器底部的节抵着Elsa穴口敏感的花瓣，她伸出手向Elsa下腹探去，在她们相连的部位前找到那个因为兴奋而肿胀的芽苞，她绕着圈摩擦着它。

空气中充满着张力，室内的温度近乎灼人。

狂热。

Anna低咆着把Elsa拉回沙发上，Elsa喘着气，头靠着扶手跪坐在软垫里。Anna将空出的一只手支在扶手上，向着女孩甬道里最甜蜜的那一点顶撞。

Elsa用自己颤抖的手抓住Anna的手腕以寻求支撑点。棕狼胯下的推进越来越有力，节奏逐渐变得不规则。她性器的头部甚至好几次跳出紧窄的花径，需要调整才能重新挺入。

Elsa感到自己体内的快感不断堆积，感到自己的身体因失去了力气而瘫软，但她不害怕。她的身下是她的母亲，她的Anna。快感就像就像热蒸汽，生理泪水就要从她的泪腺喷涌而出。她已经如此接近那个灿烂的顶点。

再深一点，再深一点！

Anna挺腰撞向女孩，她肿胀的结挤进女孩高热的花穴里，超过了Elsa以为自己能承受的极限。

她尖叫出声。

这几乎强制的插入推着她翻越了顶点，然后慢慢坠入大海。Anna的性器在她的体内跳动，浓稠滚烫的液体从顶端深深地射入Elsa的体内。

好热。

Anna的结紧紧地堵住穴口，使任何液体都无法溢出。Elsa的小腹在一波波涌流中变得肿胀。

她颤栗着，摇晃着，她额边的动脉大声地跳动。她的母亲发出一声狼嚎。

Elsa的视野里是一片明亮的空白，她觉得自己掉进了虚空。银河在无法触及的指尖滚动，星辰在一片模糊中闪烁着微光。

她感到自己在下沉，像是坠入黑洞。乱码在万花筒里绘制出了看不清楚的行星图。

她感到自己在水中游曳。

-o-

Elsa在一阵颤栗中醒来。

夜晚像毯子一样安静地覆盖在她的周围，沉重的呼吸把她抬起又放下。

她先是感觉到自己的触感逐渐恢复，紧接着她就发现自己躺在Anna柔软的肚子上。

她睁开眼睛眨了眨，在她回过神来之后，她看到她的母亲勾起一边的唇角向她微笑。Elsa想要坐起身去抚摸她的脸颊，但腹部的酸痛使她畏缩了一下。

她母亲的结将她们连在一起，连接她们的粗物仍然在内部不时跳动。

“嗨，小雪花，” Anna轻抚着Elsa的侧脸，“对这次试用满意吗？”

Elsa咯咯笑了。“好吧，分数出来了。”她调皮地用鼻子去顶她妈妈的手掌，“我认为它是毋庸置疑的最高分。”

“我也是这么想的。”

Elsa把她的头贴在Anna柔软的乳房上，安静地放松下来。她的母亲把手搭在女孩的背上，用自己的身体当做温暖的毯子遮住她赤裸的身体。

Elsa的脸上泛起微笑，不知道Anna是否会在早上再和她做一次。她这样想着，再次坠入甜甜的梦乡。

她真心希望这只棕狼说的想让她怀上小狼崽这句话不是认真的。但在昏沉的睡意中，这样的未来只让Elsa感到欢欣愉快。

哦，更不要想她要编个什么样的故事来填塞Rapunzel的好奇心了。

TBC.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章了！这一章格外的长而且不好分段，所以花了好几天才翻完（其实大部分是214翻的（情人节使人勤奋

太阳高高地笼罩在散发出青草气味的体育场上。Elsa坐在椅子上听着学生代表的演讲刚刚五分钟，已经能感觉到自己在宽大的黑色毕业礼服里出汗了。她无聊地盯着前排的椅背，漂浮在耳边的单词变得模糊，与蝉鸣般的嗡嗡声融为一体，像雾一样笼罩着整个空间。

Elsa的神经烦躁得像有铁链在脑中碰撞当啷作响。这感觉并不令人愉快，但今天仍是美好的一天。

-o-

她做到了。

这比Elsa的预期要多了一年，但她终于即将走到本科学习的终点。

她曾经在这条路上跌倒过，流血过，在数周的压力和情绪堆积里崩溃过，在一堆远远超过正常人类会遇到的麻烦里哭过整整几个月。

最后她不得不在大二和大三之间选择休息两个学期来生下第一只幼崽，尽管她最初对于这件事非常抵触。

在这样的年纪怀上一个狼人的孩子？上帝啊。

Anna得知这件事后跪在地上道歉了整整一个小时，重重复复地默诵着她在19世纪格陵兰岛学会的一段古老的忏悔词。

“还好只是怀了 ** _一只_** 小狼崽！” Anna给怀孕八个月，几乎已经无法独自行走的Elsa喂了一匙三重巧克力冰淇淋。

她们坐在后院平台的摇椅上，在夏夜的风中摇曳着。Elsa蜷缩着躺在Anna温暖的肚子上，她迷迷糊糊地漂在梦境和清醒之间，耳边有低低的哼鸣，是她的爱人在用一种古老的语言唱着赞美诗。

-o-

Elsa叹了口气，把手放在自己小腹的突起缓缓揉动。

“上帝啊，快点结束这个演讲吧！” Rapunzel坐在Elsa的右边嘀咕着，把双臂抱在胸前。

她也休学了一年，但她没有把这一年的时光放在抚养孩子上，而是跑去德国与她富有的父母和新婚丈夫玩了一年。

“我想感谢我的院系帮助我实现人生的改变，还要感谢我的父母坚定不移地支持……”学生代表Belle在台上继续说着，Elsa觉得她一定又读起了她跟长篇小说一样的演讲稿里新的一页。

“你肚子里的家伙怎么样了？” Rapunzel问，她不耐烦地从台上的演讲者身上转过视线。

Elsa带着一点玩笑轻轻皱眉。“别这样称呼牠。”

“好好，我是说孩子，你肚子里的孩子。牠没还好吧？”

她担心地看着Elsa。她在学校本来就形单影只，再次怀着孕出现在大四第二学期的校园里使她更加地特立独行。但是，无论别人怎么孤立她，Rapunzel一直陪在她身边。

“我觉得，” Elsa揉了揉腹部浑圆的突出，“大概还好吧？”

“什么还好吧？你不是之前就经历过这一切了吗？”

Elsa调皮地吐了吐舌头。

像一个世纪那么久的时间过去了，Belle终于在一片掌声之中走下舞台。

Elsa看着她的同学们站起来排成一排，一个一个地走上舞台领取毕业证书。这些名字听起来就像无意义的音节，Elsa几乎一个名字都不熟悉——她把太多的时间倾注于学习和抚养孩子上了——当她意识到自己可能失去了认识他们的机会时，Elsa的心里仍然有些许难过。

终于轮到她上台，Rapunzel挽起Elsa的手臂以帮助她站起来。

“上帝，这真的很不方便，” Elsa低喃。

Rapunzel从她身后偷偷捏了一下Elsa的屁股，她差点被吓了一跳。

“那就别再让这个神秘的家伙把你搞大肚子了，大笨蛋！或者你可以把孩子打掉！”

实际上她确实想过这样做，在她第一次意识到自己怀孕的时候。

她和Anna大吵了一架，显示出两条线的验孕棒在空中划出弧线，还有因为激动而挥舞着的双手。她们的声音大到Elsa都开始担心也许一英里以外路过的登山者都会听到她们的争执。

现实使她感到无尽的恐惧。这是她乱伦爱情的证据。在长久的人类文明教育给她遗留下来的迂腐观念里，一千个侮辱性词汇从她的脑海里冒了出来。

但是，Elsa越去预想自己的未来会有她参与，有 ** _她的_** Anna参与，她就越喜欢那个有一两只小狼崽在草垫上奔跑撒欢的未来。

“我想知道牠们生出来时会是小宝宝还是小狼崽。” Anna把自己的想法说了出来。这句话带来的温暖想象让Elsa终于下定决心。

那天晚些时候，她再一次让棕狼无法自制地长出爪子和尖牙，在一片毛茸茸的低吼和呻吟中抱着女孩滚到了床上。

她早就已经接受事实，她现在的生活于人类文明格格不入。但当她以缓慢而沉重的步伐走过舞台领取文凭时，台下的窃窃私语让她感觉到从未经历过的巨大精神压力。

更多的名字在这个炎热的夏日里飘浮而过，然后Elsa和Rapunzel的名字被宣布出来，她们穿过队伍走上舞台。

Elsa的双腿有些颤抖。她的未来，她的展望。她已经走了这么远，但她还有更多想要去做的事。

当然，未来一定还会遇到并与更多人类交往吧，Elsa这样想。

当她身后的看台上传出两声高亢的狼嚎时，Elsa几乎把自己绊倒在台上。

她的脸唰得变得通红，摇晃着走到院长面前，握了握手领过文凭，然后以最快的速度下台向她后排的座位走去。

她一路上低着头，小心地避免与任何同学的目光接触。

她不仅明显地怀着孕毕业，居然还有他妈的一群狼为她欢呼。Elsa觉得自己的头都要爆炸了。

惨了，她从周围传来的杂谈中知道，无论她喜不喜欢，未来的很多年里她的故事都会是别人餐前酒后的笑谈。

Rapunzel很快就在她正常的人类未婚夫和家人的欢呼声中走过舞台。当再次在座位上找到Elsa时，她的眼角已经挂着点点泪水。

她说：“我会永远记得今天的，Elsie。”

Elsa努力用微笑来回答她哭泣的好友。“我也是。”

Elsa急切地想要离开这里，以致于在她的记忆里，这之后发生的事情都是一片模糊。

她只记得天空中充满了欢呼声和毕业帽，还记得Rapunzel掉了好多眼泪。

Elsa和其他毕业生们一起把帽子扔掉，也不管自己的帽子掉到了哪里，一接到可以离开的信号，她就开始向举办酒会的礼堂移动。

被毕业礼服和炽热的阳光搞得汗津津的毕业生们在拥挤的体育场里相互推搡着，但她走过时大家都自觉地让出了宽阔的位置。

Rapunzel在去礼堂的路上找到了她，想要和她一起拍几张照。

Elsa一直不喜欢拍照，尤其是在这种大型活动当中。

她觉得在镜头前自己总是无法很好地掩饰自己的内心。她真实地感到晕眩，胜利，还有一点点难过。

她终于从大学毕业了。

她在一片荒芜里出生，然后被一个狼人妈妈在树林里抚养长大，她曾经以为自己会撑不到高中毕业，但现在，她已经把大学学位收入囊中。

那些不眠的深夜，一杯又一杯的咖啡，因为考试成绩而掉的泪，它们如此之快地飞走了。

她曾经那么多次在深渊边缘徘徊，以至于现在她已经走过了胜利的领奖台这件事让她感到恍如梦寐。这沉重的思绪使她像被扔进游泳池的鲸鱼一样不知所措。

当Rapunzel让她微笑，并将手机的摄像头对准自己时，Elsa弯起了嘴角。她真心实意地感到快乐。

拍完照，她还特意嘱咐Rapunzel要用电子邮件把照片发给她一份。

礼堂塞满了学生，人声和掌声像海一样把Elsa淹没。

清凉的冷气像沙漠中的水扑面而来，她愉快地叹了一口气。现在，她的家人都在哪？

她只需粗粗扫过人群，就看到Anna穿过一大群人大步向她走来，Summer就搂在她的肩膀上。

“妈妈，妈妈！”小狼崽在Anna高高的肩头上呼唤。

牠迫不及待地栽进Elsa的怀里，依偎在她的脖子旁。在牠浓密的金发里，一对幼小的狗狗耳悄悄地露出小角。

Elsa温柔地应着小崽的呼唤，拍着牠的背安抚。

“嘿，小家伙。你看到妈咪走过舞台了吗？”

Summer的小脸突然亮了起来，牠在母亲的怀抱中兴奋地跳着。

“我看到了，我看到了！你差一点就要摔倒了！”

Elsa轻笑着，斜了一眼正在帮她放松后颈的Anna。

“抱歉啦，”她朝Elsa迈出一步，把手放在她的肩膀上，“小崽忍不住嘛，那----”

“你也忍不住吗？” Elsa抬起一边的眉毛。

Anna脸红了，她的视线盯着地板。

看着自己的爱人，母亲，和未来，一股暖意充满了Elsa的内心。此时此刻她只想要把Anna拽进一个大大的、全心全意的拥抱里。

好吧，其实她不只是想要拥抱，她还想扒光她的衣服，和她做一些不可描述的糟糕事，但那可以等到Summer在牠的小床上进入梦乡。从某些角度讲，她们感到很幸运——小狼崽每天都需要很长的睡眠时间。

“呃，你好，” Rapunzel对Anna说。她眨了眨眼，盯着Anna高大身形。

Elsa被Rapunzel吓了一跳，她完全忘记了她的朋友还在场。

“哦抱歉，Rapunzel，这是我的家人Summer和Anna。”她转过身，“Summer和Anna，这是Rapunzel，我最好的朋友。”

“很高兴见到你，今天过得怎么样？” Rapunzel问道。

“喔~，礼貌又正式。” Anna调侃着，“这个朋友我很喜欢。”

Rapunzel微微脸红，但她还没及开口说些什么，Summer就敏捷而迅速地从Elsa的怀抱里跳下，抱住女孩的双腿。

“Punzel！Punzel！你是妈妈的好朋友！”

Rapunzel咯咯笑着，缓缓蹲下让视线与Summer平齐。

“我是你妈妈的好朋友！你好，Summer，你多大了？”

“嗯？大？”

“牠现在还不能理解年龄的概念，亲爱的。” Anna笑着说。

“等牠长大一点再问吧。” Elsa把身体靠在Anna身上。当Anna将她的手放在自己的掌间时，Elsa没有反抗。手指下的触感像织物一样温暖。

Rapunzel重新站了起来。她环顾着四周，“Summer的爸爸呢？”她问。

Elsa从交握的手臂上感受到Anna的喉咙里滚过轻微的轰隆声。

在这无比尴尬的局面下，Elsa挂起最完美的笑容，“他没来。”她的嗓子发紧，差点说不出这简单的三个字来。

Rapunzel拧起眉头，“上帝啊，他真是个不折不扣的混蛋！你为什么还和这个家伙在一起？”

Elsa轻握了一下Anna开始颤抖的手，强迫自己笑起来。

还好Rapunzel的家人向她们涌来送上热烈的拥抱和祝贺，她也不用再回应这个话题。Elsa站在原地，双手仍在身侧微微发抖。

Rapunzel把她介绍给自己的家人，Elsa向他们报以微笑。Anna和Summer趁着一片混乱中向后门移动，当Rapunzel想要介绍他们时已经消失了。

“诶，他们去哪儿了？”

“大概是洗手间吧，” Elsa说，“我去找一下。”

每个字都像利剑一样扎在Elsa的心上。她还不想离开Rapunzel，离开自己的朋友。但她知道Anna和Summer在礼堂里逗留的时间越长，他们暴露身份的风险就越大。

“好吧，我和我的家人就坐在这一桌，” Rapunzel说，“你找到他们以后可以过来一起坐啊！”

Rapunzel正要转身，她感觉到Elsa拉了拉她肩膀上的衣服。她转过身，疑惑地看着她。

Elsa微笑着，她胸腔里的即将离别的痛苦情绪不受控制地蔓延。

“谢谢你，”她说得很快，“谢谢你为我做的每一件事。”

Rapunzel点点头。“不用谢。记住，无论发生了什么，我都会在这里，Elsa。”

Elsa把她最好的朋友拉进一个紧紧的拥抱，然后Rapunzel就消失在人群中去了。她闻到空气里蜜汁烤肉和焙炒蔬菜的香味，深吸了一口气。她知道自己不得不错过这次庆祝活动了，但她暗暗发誓，她不会再错过下一场人生中重要的场合了。

Anna安静地出现在她身后，她单手抱着Summer。

“如果你想再留一会儿的话，我们可以在角落等你。”她说。

Elsa咬紧牙关。“不，我们走吧。”

她找到礼堂的出口，推门走了出去，她的爱人和她们的孩子紧跟在她的身后。她们悄悄地走到体育场的边缘，到处都是绿草和夏天的味道。体育场的边缘是一小片灌木丛，连接着一个老旧的森林公园。

这一天在Elsa的回忆里就像铅块一样沉重。向过去告别总是件如此之难的事吗？她脱下毕业礼服，宽大的罩袍下面是普通的常服。她把礼服挂在体育场的栅栏上，然后和她的家人一起消失在一片茂密的枝叶中。

这条小径已经变得很熟悉了，Summer在她们的前面蹦蹦跳跳地向公园和森林融为一体的地方走去。Elsa并不着急地慢慢走着，Anna握着她的手，轻轻说着些爱与安慰的词语。

“谢谢你今天能来，我知道这对你们风险很大。”Elsa安静地说。

Anna倾身，用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭她的，“今天对你来说很重要，我也很高兴我能看着你走上舞台。”

这条小路逐渐向上倾斜，变成了登山步道，鸟儿在她们的头上叽啾作响。Anna扶着她，帮Elsa承担了本不属于她的那部分重量。

当她们到达树林的边缘时，Summer——现在已经完全是只小狼的样子了——在深幽的草丛中放肆地追逐着花蝴蝶。午后的阳光照出她们的轮廓，美好得就像一张油画。

Elsa深深地呼吸着林间清冽的空气。要回家了。

“我希望以后还能见到Rapunzel，”她告诉Anna，“这不应该是我们最后的见面。”

Anna同意地轻哼，伸手去抚摸Elsa可爱的孕腹。“那这就不会是最后一次。”

“我知道这可能会威胁到你们的生存状态。”

“我没关系的。”

Elsa眨了眨眼，想把泪珠收回去。“你确定吗？”

Anna笑了，她的牙齿逐渐变成犬类的尖牙。“我们是狼，亲爱的。我们很坚强，我们会做到任何想要做的事情。”

Elsa揉了揉眼睛，她被揽进棕狼的怀里。

“谢谢你。”她深吸了一口气。“我能在回家的路上买个冰淇淋吗？”

巨狼抬起下巴在她的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。“当然，我的优秀毕业生，你的任何要求我都会满足。今晚，我们尽情狂欢。”

“我赞成这个提议。”

Anna四肢着地，转换为完全的狼型。她左右甩了甩浓厚的皮毛，用后腿挠了挠耳后，Elsa温柔地抚摸着她长长的吻部。

她尽可能小心地爬到Anna的背上，双手紧紧握住鬃毛。Summer向她们跑来，牠跳跃到空中，当落在Anna背上被母亲环入怀里时，牠又变回了人类的形态。

“你准备好开始一段飞快的骑行了吗？” Elsa笑着问她的小崽。

Summer把牠的双手一并举到空中欢呼。“快快！快快！”

爱与兴奋的澎湃情绪在Elsa的心中绽放，Anna蓬松的大尾巴甩了甩，她们向家的方向奔去了。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作写在最后的话：  
> 我的读者们都希望我写一个后续，所以这篇04就是啦。  
> 对于那些期盼gkd的读者们，抱歉啦，这个后续全都是情感戏啦 ;-;  
> 如果你想知道这之后还发生了什么，那么你可以去看一下2012年由细田守执导的电影《狼的孩子雨和雪》。我的想象中之后发生的就是那样（但如果你不想要它是那样的，那么它就不是）。  
> 感谢阅读 <3
> 
> 作为译者，我也想要说一些话：《狼的孩子雨和雪》这部电影是一部很优秀的动画电影，译者看的时候又哭又笑，非常触动。虽然电影里狼爸爸在两个孩子都出生之后意外去世了，但作者也在回复我的留言里说过，如果是她来写的话，一定不会让Anna离开牠们。电影里坚强的Hana把两只小狼崽养育得很好，是个美好的故事，所以译者在这里也非常推荐大家去看一看。  
> 另外，关于Summer的性别，原作者的解释是Summer现在还小没有性别观念，等牠长大之后可以自己决定牠想要用什么样的代词「他或她」，但是在它自己要求Elsa和Anna更改代词之前，她们都会继续用「牠」作为代词，以及会避免任何有性别偏向的养育方式。原作者认为这是比人类文明要更先进的设定，因为这样就不会有跨性别者甚至更广义上的LGBTQ歧视问题。无论是性别还是性取向，都只是个人选择而已，就像“今天午饭要吃什么”这样的决定一样稀松平常，没有什么“应该”或者“不应该”。  
> 其实我昨天无意间又在AO3上发现一篇狼人AU的one-shot，但是为了肝肾健康，还是先休息几天，然后看大家读完之后的反映决定要不要翻啦。  
> 以上，笔芯 ღ( ^ᴗ^ )


End file.
